Gaming devices, such as slot, poker, blackjack and keno, having primary and/or secondary or bonus games are well known. One well known game provides a player with a series of offers, where each offer includes a number of credits, coins, tokens or dollars. The player may accept or reject each offer prior to the final offer. The player must accept the final offer. If the player accepts an offer, the game provides the offer to the player. If the player rejects an offer, the gaming device provides another offer to the player, as long as the current offer is not the final offer.
The offers are randomly determined from a series of potential offers of differing values. As illustrated in FIG. 3, the potential offers 100 are displayed to the player (hereafter “offers” 100), each offer provided by the game is displayed in a current offer display 102, the number of offers remaining are displayed in an offers remaining display 104, and accept and reject input devices 106 and 108, respectively, enable the user to accept or reject the offers.
Several different embodiments of this type of game for a gaming device have been implemented in gaming machines of various types. This type of gaming device has achieved significant popularity in the gaming industry. Accordingly, there is a need for new gaming devices related to this type of offer and acceptance game.